


【盾冬】完美婚姻

by Chasing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing/pseuds/Chasing
Summary: James Bucknam Barnes，布鲁克林最杰出的青年律师之一，巴恩斯家族的骄傲。但毫无疑问，他这个完美的男人却有着不可告人的秘密，他无法对女人勃起，或者直白的讲，詹姆斯的老二只有面对男人，面对他最好的朋友才能立正敬礼 ……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

詹姆斯浑身赤裸，仰躺在母亲为他和妻子新婚特别购入的双人床上，目光散乱的盯着米黄色的天花板，感觉下身被一阵潮湿温润包裹。他双臂放在脑后垫高，垂眼望着妻子将他含在口中，一双手在茎身上下撸动，试图唤醒他内心潜藏的能量。

面对性感妻子卖力的撩拨，詹姆斯却丝毫没有产生快感，垂软的茎身就无声的就说明了一切。妻子坐起身子，低头将睡裙已经滑落到一边的吊带整理好，默默爬到他的身侧背对着他躺下。詹姆斯当然看到了妻子低头时滴落到纯白丝绸床单的眼泪，他张了张嘴想说写些什么安慰的话，但他也只是张了张嘴。

这种状况不是第一次出现了，事实上，从新婚的第一天开始，他就不举了。

多么可笑，詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯，布鲁克林最杰出的青年律师之一，巴恩斯家族的骄傲，他的妻子是哈佛商学院的优秀毕业生，一位政客的女儿，两人被视为天作之合。但是隐藏在这段童话般完美婚姻背后的，却是丈夫结婚两个月都无法对妻子产生欲望的事实。

詹姆斯起身穿上自己的衣服，期间妻子一直背对着他，这间宽敞的卧房安静的可怕，只能听到他穿衣时发出的窸窸窣窣的响动。詹姆斯把搭在床边单人沙发上的深蓝色领带抓在手里，拉开卧房的门，转头说道“今晚我去客房里睡，亲爱的”。

妻子依旧没有回头，也没做出任何的回应，詹姆斯带上门，随即听到房里传来了玻璃破碎的声响，还有妻子的哭泣。

**********

给了司机5美金的小费后，詹姆斯从出租车里钻出来，走进了Saley酒吧。已经夜里十点多了，酒吧成了夜行人最佳的活动场所，无论是寻欢作乐的年轻人还是失意落魄的中年人，都能在混杂烟酒气的空气和嘈杂刺耳中用酒精麻痹自己，从而寻找短暂的天堂。

走到吧台熟悉的角落坐下，詹姆斯点燃了一只香烟，深吸了一口，在缓缓的吐出，额前有几缕碎发垂下。

“詹姆斯你来了，还是老样子？特基拉日出（Tequila Sunrise)？”酒保走过来问道。詹姆斯笑了笑，却被烟气呛得咳嗽了一阵，“没错，莱利，但麻烦把sunrise换成sunset。太阳打烊了。”

莱利调好酒后就回去继续招呼其他客人了，詹姆斯把垂下来的头发往上捋了捋，想把它们固定回原来的位置，但它们还是又一次垂落下来。他有点儿生气，这固执的头发弄得他更加烦躁了。

突然之间，他却没了脾气，就像被什么特殊组织洗脑了一样，固执这个词让他的记忆瞬间回溯到了还是十几年前，在小巷里被打的鼻青脸肿，也依就固执的不肯认输的小豆芽菜，那是他的小史蒂薇……

“嗨，巴基，莱利跟我说你过来了。”有人在他背上重重的拍了一下，詹姆斯回过神来，侧头看向忽然出现在身旁座位的人，有点好奇的问“山姆你你怎么来了？我以为你今天有任务呢？”

“是啊哥们儿，今天刚结束任务，本来想洗个澡睡了的。但是莱利刚才给我打了电话。他说你心情不太好，我就过来看看你。巴基你怎么了？”山姆说着，莱利走过来帮詹姆斯满上了酒杯，又给山姆上了一杯酒。

詹姆斯向莱利道谢后跟山姆碰杯，酒吧里还是嘈杂混乱，每个人都在借着酒精发泄自己的情绪。猛灌了一大口酒后，他没有回答山姆的问题，而是开口问道“有史蒂夫的下落了么？山姆”，连他自己都记不清这是两个月以来他第几次这样问了。

山姆知道他既然不想说，怎么问也问不出什么，于是顺着他的话往下回答“抱歉，巴基，我们现在也还没有史蒂夫的下落。”

曾经詹姆斯所相信的一切，都在他婚后被打破了。他按照巴恩斯家族世代的传统，取得了哈佛大学法学院的法学博士学位，成为了布鲁克林法务界一名杰出的青年律师，还学习了俄语和德语两门外语。在他母亲的建议下，认识了现在的妻子，并在三个月后在天主的注视和众人的祝福下结合在一起。

但是那一天，他最好的朋友，史蒂夫在一次任务中失踪了，甚至没能参加自己的婚礼。本该走上正轨的生活转身扎入了深不可测的隧道，辨不清方向。

詹姆斯觉得自己很无能，面对史蒂夫的失踪，他能做的只有一遍遍的询问山姆，他是他们的朋友，也是史蒂夫的战友。他违背了自己的誓言，不再是曾经那个可以保护小史蒂薇的巴基哥哥了，他甚至把他的史蒂薇弄丢了。

詹姆斯难以启齿，现在的他不能尽到丈夫的义务满足妻子的需求，连朋友的誓言也无法守护。他对妻子不举，但是几次在梦中和他最好的朋友抵死缠绵。他汗涔涔从梦中惊醒，起身偷偷进到卫生间脱下粘着体液的内裤，冲刷自己罪恶的肉体。当他做这些时，妻子就睡在他旁边……

山姆看坐在旁边看着詹姆斯一杯接着一杯，从最开始知道史蒂夫依旧下落不明开始喝闷酒，再到最后抱着酒杯趴在吧台哭的像个孩子，搂过他的肩膀开始大吐苦水……“我的小史蒂薇那么傻，打架都不知道跑没有我一定又会受伤”“史蒂夫你去哪儿了？也不知道跟你的巴基哥哥说一声”“史蒂夫会不会遇到危险了，他要是出事我也不活了”“我明明爱多多，为什么我会不举？”“史蒂薇你别丢下我”……

山姆默默听着，自从史蒂夫失踪以来，詹姆斯在酒后的这些话他已经倒背如流了，不过当听到“不举”这两个字时他面部肌肉猛地一抽，以为是自己听错了。

“巴基你刚刚说……你对你妻子……没反应？”山姆试探着问。

“……”

詹姆斯没有回答山姆，他趴在吧台上睡着了，空酒杯也倒在了一边。

山姆看着詹姆斯有些狼狈的样子，叹了口气，要知道曾经的“布鲁克林小王子”有多注重自己帅气的外表，不把每一个头发都做出完美的造型都不会踏出家门半步，现在却任由它们凌乱的散在额前。

看着昔日的好友变成这样，山姆心里突然升起浓浓的愧意，他头一次对自己所做之事的正确性产生了质疑。史蒂夫的失踪对于巴基来说是不幸，但巴基没有意识到，这只是一切不幸的导火索，冰山一角下潜藏着的是可以吞噬灵魂的巨兽，他不知道巴基会不会因此被击垮。

但还是像每一次那样，山姆拿出手机，在已拨电话中找到了一个陌生的号码，按下屏幕的拨通键……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

“巴基？”

“巴基你又醉了。”

史蒂夫接到山姆的电话后匆匆赶来，深蓝色的机车夹克裹挟着外面微凉的风，些许驱散了人群磨擦和汗水蒸腾产生的热气。

他轻拍了几下巴基的肩膀，没有反应。这个被心事几乎压垮的大男孩趴在吧台上，依旧保持着刚才的睡姿。

酒吧的灯光忽明忽暗，光影回转间，史蒂夫看见巴基的嘴唇被口水弄的亮莹莹的，像是刚偷吃了蜂蜜的小熊……

左手轻搭着巴基的肩，史蒂夫抬头转向旁边的山姆。

“这次也谢谢你了，山姆。”

“好了，你快带他回去吧，这臭小子每次喝醉了都是那几句，我都听烦了……”

“那我带巴基回去了，酒钱还是算在我账上。”

“好好好，等莱利忙完我跟他讲。”

山姆没阻止他，就算跟他说酒钱就不用了，他也会执意如此的。

虽然酒吧名字听起来让人觉得是个叫萨利的家伙开的，但其实是Sam和Laley两个名字的组合，这家酒吧是三年前山姆和莱利合伙一起开的。

山姆作为史蒂夫并肩作战的朋友，他了解史蒂夫，知道他对于认定了的东西就固执的要命。如果说有些人是撞了南墙才知道回头，那史蒂夫是即使撞了南墙，也要他娘的坚定不移的绕地球一圈，再回来撞个北墙。

不过值得庆幸的是，史蒂夫的固执往往体现在一些优秀的品格上。如果每个人都有一个专属设定的角色卡，那么史蒂夫的卡片一定会在“热爱”一栏标注上追寻自由正义，以及……巴基.巴恩斯。

史蒂夫动作很轻，左手伸进西装外套里扶着巴基的腰，右手带着詹姆斯的右臂，让他搀扶住自己的肩膀。

感觉自己被人架起，巴基闭着眼挣扎了几下，但很快就老实了。史蒂夫左手发力，结实的手臂固定住他，让他贴的更紧，大手顺着腰侧狠狠摩挲了几下。醉酒令他身体温度升高，史蒂夫能感觉这热度隔着一层轻薄的衬衫传递到自己的掌心……

史蒂夫突然感到一阵的口 干 舌 燥，他顺着巴基的方向侧头，他漂亮的大眼睛紧闭着，眉毛也微微蹙起，嘴里呢喃着什么。

靠近一点，史蒂夫听清楚了，巴基只是一直在重复两句话。一句是“山姆，我不要回家 ”，另一句是，“史蒂夫，我想你了”……

午夜酒吧的气氛已经到了最高 / 潮。

史蒂夫看着他的嘴唇小幅度的开阖着，他们此刻的距离那么近，近到他只要一低头就能吻上他的唇。 

山姆看着两个人，叹了口气，叫了一声史蒂夫。

史蒂夫回过神来，抬头看向他，“怎么了？山姆。”

山姆却犹豫了，没有把巴基的醉话告诉史蒂夫。转而问道，“你最近到底在忙什么呢哥们儿？队里连着接了好几个任务，你这个队长也不在，我们现在可是连轴转。”

史蒂夫注视着山姆，摇了摇头，蓝色的眼睛里闪着坚毅的光。

“替我向队友们道歉，最近我可能不能和大家一起处理任务了。”

向山姆点点头，史蒂夫就半搀半抱的带着巴基离开了酒吧。

过了一会儿，莱特招呼完新来的客人走过来，看到只剩下山姆一个人，问道“巴基呢？被史蒂夫接走了？”

“嗯哼，史蒂夫那个重色轻友的家伙，带着他的巴基跑的比兔子还快。”

山姆喝了口酒，朝天花板翻了个大大的白眼，以发泄内心的不满。

莱特擦着酒杯笑了笑，“巴基还认为史蒂夫是失踪了吧，他可是已经连着两个月只喝日落酒了，比之前两年加起来的次数都要多。”

“是啊，也不知道史蒂夫究竟在搞什么鬼。”

山姆摇了摇头，把莱特的手拉了过来，接过刚刚擦拭好的酒杯放在一边，在他的手背上轻轻的落下一个吻。

抬头笑道，“不过，我的莱特，你怎么对巴基这么上心，还记着他来喝酒的次数？这样我可是会吃醋的。”

“那好吧，一会儿酒吧打烊后，任你处置。”莱特挑眉笑着，用另一只手解开衬衫的一个扣子 。


End file.
